


Right Now

by acerobbiereyes



Series: True Drabble Challenge [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 200 words, Double Drabble, F/M, aosficnet2, true drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: 46. “Can I kiss you right now?”





	Right Now

Daisy left the celebrations behind her, looking for a certain hotheaded mechanic. She hadn't seen him since she had boarded Sarge's exploding semi with May and Deke. She ambled down the Lighthouse's long hallways, checking Robbie's room first. Empty. Which meant he was with his car, the only other place he could be found on base. He was leaning on the Charger's fender, flipping his keys absentmindedly.

"Vengeance can't wait till the party is over?" She asked. He glanced over at her, and gave a little half smirk before stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Well, no, but that's not why I'm out here." He replied, watching her as she joined him. Daisy pausing to rest her hand on the hood, giving a small smile when the metal gently heated up under her palm. She tapped it once then glanced back to Robbie, who was watching her hand.

Daisy suddenly felt nervous, about what she was going to ask, but it was now or never. "Hey." she whispered, resting her hand on Robbies arm. "Can I kiss you?" She asked as she tightened her grip on his jacket. "Right now?"

He glanced at her hand, before he met her halfway.


End file.
